


Looming Shadows

by GSO



Series: Castlevania netflix time travel AU [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: BAMF Dad Alucard, BAMF Grandfather Vlad Tepes, BAMF Sonia Belmont, BAMF Uncle Leon Belmont, F/M, Rinaldo is angry at Walter for capturing his grand-daughter, Walter Bernhard you coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: Peace is destined to never last for the Belmont-Tepes-Gandolfi Clan as Maria is captured by Walter.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Leon Belmont/Sara Trantoul, rinaldo Gandolfi & original female Character(background), sonia belmont/OC
Series: Castlevania netflix time travel AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flakeblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/gifts), [BestParsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/gifts).



Wallachia, May 7th, 1450 – Belmont central estate  
Well, drinking again, are we Uncle Leon? Maria Tepes asked quietly. My son was just murdered, so of course I am! He sobbed bitterly. Turning to Sara, maria said you might want to take the bottle away from him, Auntie. Sara plucked the bottle from Leon's grasp that's enough, love come on, let's go upstairs. Well, I have to return to the castle, aunt Sara but come get me if he needs anything. Oh, uncle, what are we going to do with you? Maria Tepes thought sadly.  
Tepes' Castle  
I'm back. Maria called out as she closed the door in the foyer. How is he? Her Grandfather Vlad asked laying a hand on her shoulder, giving her a peck on the forehead. He's drinking again, maria said sadly I couldn't get him to stop. I feel so guilty…   
  
That isn't your fault micuție Adrian said, coming down the stairs to hug his daughter. I know he can't drink himself to an early grave as a vampire but he's usually so sunny it isn't right for him to be this depressed. He's in mourning. Leave him be for now little Marie Thomas said coming up behind her. He's right, darling her grandmother Lisa said. Sara is with him. He'll be okay eventually. Get some rest, Maria, her father said kindly.  
maria's room  
Maria lay down on her bed, musing. I guess I just don't understand death. That could be because most of my family is immortal. I just don't want uncle Leon to be sad. She closed her eyes and let herself enter a dream trance pondering on death...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams for maria tepes she sees the timeline that (hopefully) won't happen.

What is going on maria asked herself as she watched her confusing dream  
Lisa: You don't travel much, do you?  
Dracula: I can travel. This entire structure is a traveling machine.  
Lisa: But, you don't. Do you?  
Dracula: [to Lisa] I think I might like you.  
  
Maria giggled. grandfather Vlad is such a sap… a whirlwind of sound tugged on her brain, pulling her to 1475.  
  
The Bishop: I should minister to the Archbishop. I fear he's not long for this world, to be honest.  
Mayor: Off to heaven with him, eh? I suppose that's the ultimate goal for you priests, serving God in His true house and all that.  
The Bishop: It holds little appeal for me, to be honest.  
Mayor: Really?  
The Bishop: There's so much left to be done on earth. Wallachia could be God's own country had I but time to burn out all the evil that hides here.  
  
Dracula: One year. It will take me one year to summon an army from the guts of Hell itself!  
  
Alucard: No.  
Dracula: What do you mean, no? That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!  
Alucard: Then find the one who did the deed. If you loose an army of the night on Wallachia, you cannot undo it, and many thousands of people just as innocent as her will suffer and die.  
Dracula: There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said, "No, we won't behave like animals anymore."  
Alucard: I won't let you do it. I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide.  
[Dracula growls and attacks Alucard.] No...NO! Please don't hurt each other PLEASE! Maria begged though Alucard and Dracula could not hear her.  
Arch-Bishop: For twenty years now have I served you and God as the Arch-Bishop to Târgoviște Cathedral. Yet never before have I felt the love of God shine so upon this great city. A little more than one year ago, many of us suffered a vision during the God-willed punishment of a witch in our midst. The Devil himself came to us and threatened us with doom in one year! And yet, here we are. The Devil lied! Why should we be surprised?  
[Clouds begin to cover the sun...]  
Arch-Bishop: Do we not know the Devil for a liar? Do we not know his works to be illusions? Of course, we do! Illusions and falsehoods hold no fear for us, for we are the righteous of Targoviste, living as if cradled in the love of God!  
[... and blood rains from the sky. As people scream, the cathedral's windows explode, raining huge shards that impale the Arch-Bishop and his canons, and Dracula's face appears in the sky.]  
Dracula: One year. I gave you one year to make your peace with your God. And what do you do? Celebrate the day you killed my wife. One year I gave you, while I assembled my armies. And now I bring your death. You had your chance.  
Dracula: Kill everything you see. Kill them all. And once Targoviste has been made into a graveyard for my love, go forth into the country. Go now. Go to all the cities of Wallachia. Arges, Severin, Gresit, Chilia, Enisara! Go now and kill! Kill for my love. Kill for the only true love I ever knew. Kill for the endless lifetime of hate before me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so maria has visions...that kinda sucks...yikes.

….Maria! Wake up, micuție! Come now, open your eyes! Please! Vlad begged. Maria opened her eyes and collapsed into her grandfather's lap sobbing. Vlad gathered his granddaughter into his arms. She Cried freely, and she cries and cries and cries. She feels childish. She feels like an infant who just can't seem to be pacified. Vlad eases her down onto her bed and kneels before her. Are you alright maria? What happened? I saw you and father try to kill each other and you wiped out an entire town! What do you mean? Vlad asked gently oh no, not again! Maria gasped and passed out in her grandfather's lap Dracula:... You are the greatest of your people, Isaac. [behind them, Dracula's magic mirror begins to assemble] You have a soul, I think. Perhaps that is more valuable to the world to come than a dusty collection of books and apparatus. Or perhaps you simply deserve a better fate than to die instead of me. Isaac: I choose my death as I chose my life. Dracula: [puts a hand on Isaac's shoulder] Then, I regret only that I have taken a choice for you. [He hurls Isaac through a mirror, teleporting him away from the castle.] Isaac: No Dracula! No! Alucard: Father.  
Dracula: Son.  
Alucard: Your war is over.  
Dracula: [smirks] Because you say so?  
Alucard: It ends... in the name of my mother.  
Dracula: [sharply] It ENDURES in the name of your mother.  
Alucard: I told you before I won't let you do it. I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide.  
Dracula: You couldn't stop me before.  
[Trevor and Sypha enter the study beside Alucard.]  
Alucard: I was alone before.  
[The fight begins.]  
Dracula: (wounded, but not seriously) The Morning Star whip... well played, Belmont. But I am no ordinary vampire to be killed by your human magics. I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!  
Dracula: (laughs contemptuously) You mean to stake me?  
Alucard: You want me to.  
Dracula: What?  
Alucard: You didn't kill me before. You won't kill me now. You want this to end as much as I do.  
Dracula: DO I?!  
Alucard: You died when my mother died; you know you did. This entire catastrophe has been nothing but history's longest suicide note!  
[Dracula's fight with Alucard carries them into the latter's childhood bedroom in the castle. He freezes]  
Dracula:... It's your room. [his eyes clear] My boy. I'm- I... I'm killing my boy. Lisa... I'm killing our boy. We painted this room, we... made these toys. It's our boy, Lisa. Your greatest gift to me, and I'm killing him... I must already be dead.  
[He does not resist as Alucard breaks off one of his bedposts, steps up to him and stakes him through the heart.]  
Dracula: Son...  
Alucard: Father...  
  
Maria! Shhh...calm down. It was just a nightmare micuție...please don't cry, dearest. Vlad carried her into his study and set her down in his lap even though she was grown up, and he still was taller than her. You need to go back to sleep, dearest her grandfather whispered enthralling her to sleep.  
  
  
  
Oh, there she is! Adrian walked in and said with a smile, looking down at his angelic daughter. How is she father? Terrified. Vlad said sadly. Why? What happened? Leon asked as he walked in. Can we talk about this as a family? Later. I cannot leave her now. Vlad, she's a big girl; just let her sleep by herself. You're such a worrywart. Come on come meet my great-granddaughter, Sonia. Adrian touched Maria's cheek before he left the study shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandfather Vlad is right to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter has taken maria tepes! what horrors are in store for her?

Belmont central estate  
Hello, Sonia. Want to tell us why you're here? Leon asked kindly. I came to the Belmont central estate because my house burned to the ground. 17-year-old Sonia said. Well welcome, then Sara called joyfully. Walter is on the move I heard he was in France, so I'll travel there first.  
  
Vlad's Study  
ahh...what a pity to think that your family thinks your dreams aren't real. What a shame… Walter snapped the collar around maria's neck and picked her up. LET HER GO WALTER! Rinaldo hissed. I think not old man. I have need of her for now. Walter chuckled. Rinaldo prepared to launch an alchemy sigil at Walter, who held up an unconscious Maria. Do it Rinaldo and maria takes the damage. Damn it. we'll meet again soon, old friend….  
  
As Leon and Sara were talking together, Rinaldo burst in. Leon! Maria's gone! Walter took her! WHAT! Leon yelled. Go get Vlad and Adrian we'll need them Leon! Sara said, turning to her husband. Sonia? Sara asked, do you know anything about what Walter is planning? He wants to breed a vampire army. That's why he needs a lady.  
  
Adrian! Walter's captured maria, we must go now! Father! We need to go find maria she's gone! Adrian called up the stairs I'm coming too Sonia called. I'm a Belmont, and we are sworn to hunt the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again run while you can Walter...hell hath no fury like Adrian Tepes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will Walter do to this girl?

Maria awoke in a dark room chained by the ankles to an iron stake with a collar around her neck. Luckily she still wore her clothes and her necklace from Leon and Sara. Where am I? Ahhh...so you are awake, then? Walter chuckled, kneeling beside her cell. Such a beautiful little jewel eh, Godbrand? Can I fuck her when you’re done Your Excellency? Godbrand asked leering at maria, who recoiled in fear  
  
Who are you people, and where am I? maria hissed frightened. Oh yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself to a lady. I am Walter Bernhard, The master of this castle. Why am I in this cell, sir? She asked.  
  
My dear, I have no intention of harming you; I merely need to see if you are fit to carry my children. You will be made more comfortable. Walter snapped his fingers, and the chain holding maria disappeared. Carmilla? Escort mademoiselle Tepes to her rooms to wait for my arrival. Maria paused. I never gave you my last name. How the hell do you know who I am? I know your family very well, mademoiselle, worry not Walter chuckled again as Carmilla and maria left the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Maria you sweet innocent baby... *cries*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walter you sicko... also I lifted text from ao3 fics Reborn From Fire And Flames & Home sweet home(castlevania) and daemon seed(ff15) for the assault scene and its aftermath. links below.

The east wing Walter's castle  
you have no idea what a lucky little girl you are Maria Tepes. Carmilla hissed. I didn’t ask for this Carmilla so shut up Maria ground out. Leave me! Carmilla slammed the door to maria’s rooms as she walked out and maria started to cry. 

Sara heard crying coming from her necklace as the group walked across the bridge to Walters castle. Maria, honey you there? :oh auntie Sara that man Walter doesn’t really know you does he?: unfortunately yes he does Leon grumbled where are you honey? I'm in the east wing. Hurry uncle Leon I don’t like it he-the conversation cut off.

Everyone I know where she is! Leon exclaimed where! Adrian almost shouted the east wing of Walter's castle up ahead! let’s move! Sonia, can you distract Walter for us? Adrian asked his cousin. Sonia bared her teeth. of course! c’mon vampire killer you and me… everyone else flew off toward the castle in bat form.

Walter fucks Maria over and over again My revenge, he hisses in her ear and licks around it, breath rancid and hot. already feeling full from Walters cock thick inside of her, from the heavy, full weight of his balls searing hot against her Womanhood he fucks her with a sense of purpose, flips her over onto her hands and knees and buries himself deep as he spills load after load into her, Growling, Mine.

After Walter left, maria lay on the white bedsheets, naked and sobbing, silver chains wrapped loosely around her, adding light burns wherever they touched to the deeply gouged wounds they must have already caused. Maria! Adrian whispered as he approached, reaching out, desperate to hold his girl in a comforting embrace. Adrian fell to his knees with a crash, the horror of what had been done to his daughter too much to bear. “My girl,” he said softly, his voice breaking. “Oh, my beautiful girl, what have they done to you?” Father! Adrian hissed in fear, I need you to take her home. Please! Adrian pleaded spooked. Vlad reached forward to pull the silver chains away from his granddaughter as she wept hysterically. He reached towards himself at the same time, to slide his great dark cloak off his shoulders. As the silver chains clattered to the ground in one of the far reaches of the room, Vlad settled the heavy cloak over maria’s naked and nearly comatose body. Vlad gently lifted her up, cradling her to his chest and floated out the window towards the Tepes’ Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maria finally experiences the horror of Non-Con. she knows about the birds and the bees from grandmother lisa auntie sara and mama Renette but they never explained sexual assault. damn...
> 
> Links to ao3 fics I borrowed from  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029114/chapters/55069471  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787229?view_adult=true  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067814/chapters/55260001


	7. Chapter 7

Tepes' Castle- surgery room  
Lisa dearest, here she is! I need you to-check her over Sara finished. Thank you, Sara. Vlad said, gratefully setting maria down on the surgery table. You're welcome, Vlad. Now, I'll be back in a few minutes, ladies. I have a depraved lunatic to kill. I need to go help Adrian and Leon.  
  
A few minutes later, maria awoke hissing in pain. Sweetie, you need to relax, or it'll hurt even more Sara said soothingly grabbing maria's hand. Look at me; you're going to be fine, okay? It's okay, you're okay. Sara cooed, enthralling maria to sleep.  
  
In Walters castle  
HOW DARE YOU...Leon roared. SHE'S A CHILD… YOU SICKEN ME Leon leapt at Walter jamming his sword through Walters chest. LET'S HAVE IT THEN YOU LUNATIC! Adrian shouted Vlad floated up to Walter: for what you have done to her, I will slit you up the middle and bite out your heart. Vlad hissed.  
  
The trio leapt at Walter, and he exploded from attack impact. I will return! Walter shouted; this is not the end! Death and I will follow your family through all time!  
  
Let's hurry home, Leon said quietly.  
  
Tepes' Castle- alchemy lab  
  
So bad news little maria won't talk to anyone Sara's with her now though the good news is she isn't pregnant, but she'll need time before she can talk again Rinaldo explained. Thank you, my friend. Vlad said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is such a softie. so is the whole damn family. maria needs it though.

Tepes' Castle- maria's room  
Vlad crossed the room and took maria's hands in his. "I'm sorry, grandfather, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Maria mouthed. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for dearest. Of all things, it's I who should be apologizing. There is nothing on this earth more precious to me than our family. Nothing. I have failed you as a grandparent. I'm sorry, my girl. I'm sorry. "Sweetheart, when was the last time you had blood?" Adrian asked his daughter, striding into the room. "It's...been a while." she mouthed. He pushed a cup of pig blood into her hands "It's only a cup, but I want you to drink at least one pint every day for the next week starting tomorrow. Your body needs it to recover." Lisa said as she stepped into the room. Try and get some sleep Sweetheart, alright? Adrian urged his daughter and sat down in the chair next to her bed, smoothing her hair back.  
  
Tepes' Castle-Arena May 7th, 1456  
maria stepped into the arena wearing her combat outfit Leon faced her. Begin! As maria leapt into the air her book took flight behind her. She made a swan dive at Leon unsheathing her twin rapiers Libra and dominus Leon lifted his sword to block but maria quickly crafted a platform out of flying debris and used her floating twin rapiers to slash at Leon's knee-pads and he stumbled backwards looks like I win again uncle she giggled. Wow you got good in six years maria. Thank Sonia for that. You're still too soft Uncle Leon. How do you expect to fight Walter when you have a hard time even disarming me? Leon sighed I can't bear to hurt you, honey. Not after what happened six years ago. That was a different situation, uncle Leon. Much less likely to happen now that know what to look for. Maria said, giving Leon a hug. Oh, I almost forgot she said excitedly Sonia just had her baby her husband and Sara are with her come meet your great-great-grandson, Trevor.  
  
Maria turned to leave the empty room. And a vision took her: Dracula: What do you mean, no? That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!  
Alucard: Then find the one who did the deed. If you loose an army of the night on Wallachia, you cannot undo it, and many thousands of people just as innocent as her will suffer and die.  
Dracula: There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said, "No, we won't behave like animals anymore." just as quickly as quickly as the vision came it receded damn it. Maria hissed, I have to talk to grandfather Vlad! And she fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware the poisoned chalice...maria has plans for her enemies.  
> fic I borrowed from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067814/chapters/55260001

**Author's Note:**

> Maria just wants her uncle to be happy. despite being 354 years old she is still an innocent. this won't end well...
> 
> translation note: micuție = little one in Romanian


End file.
